


Burn With Me

by in_motu_proprio



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Burns, F/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth walks in on Red while he's changing and she sees his burns for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn With Me

Liz knocked but Red hadn’t answered. This time she opened the door as she knocked, finding the shock of her life. Red was standing there with his back to the door and no shirt on. She gasped, hand shooting to her mouth. From neck to waist, all she saw was a nest of scars sprawled across his skin. “I’m so sorry.” Red had turned around and was now facing her, yanking his robe on to cover himself. “Red…”

“Will you put on the kettle?” His face was dull, dispassionate despite the way the hand at his side shook just a little. 

“Of… of course.” She stepped out, closing the door. What had she even gone there to tell him? Lizzie told herself that he could have easily been in another fire, but she knew in her heart of hearts that he’d burned to save her. Tears sprung to her eyes, but Liz went to put on the kettle like he asked. By the time Red came out, Lizzie was crying. Red knew, of course, and that made it worse. She could feel him hurting and that just made her insides collapse even more. She expected him to step out or to leave her entirely. Instead she felt his hand on her shoulder turning her. 

Red’s arms wrapped around her and he tucked her in close to his chest. With his arms around her, Lizzie just fell into him, letting Red support her. Everything was upside down. Knowing that he’d burned with her that night made it all come even more into focus. There had been so much pain and change the past few years that sometimes Lizzie could barely breathe under the weight of it. And now they were here, fugitives and traitors. It was something he was used to, but for Lizzie it was the first time to feel so universally hated and so entirely alone. But she had him and he had always been there for her even when she didn’t know it. 

It took her a few minutes to compose herself, but eventually Lizzie looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. Red’s thumb trailed over her cheek, wiping the last of her tears away as she took him in. That was all she could do for awhile until her hands moved to the front of his waistcoat. She unbuttoned the first button, eyes dipping down to watch it open. His hands reached to stop her, stilling them in a firm grasp. Lizzie looked up at him, noticing the marks her tears had made on his waistcoat. “Let me see,” she asked softly. Red stepped back but her hands didn’t let go of his vest. It was a lot to ask him, a lot to demand, and he didn’t seem ready to let her have her way. 

Lizzie leaned in, running her lips along his jaw. Red tensed, going very still. She knew he wanted her, had known that for some time. But it wasn’t until she saw just how much he’d sacrificed for her that it all came together for Lizzie. “Let me see,” she whispered it into his skin and watched his eyes flutter closed. His face was pained and that hurt her. But Red let go of her wrists. Lizzie took that as a go ahead so she unbuttoned the rest of his vest as her lips ran over the incredibly soft skin of Red’s jaw. He’d just shaved and she could smell the expensive lotion he’d used. Hell, she could taste it. 

Red was still as a statue, seeming terrified that she was touching him. She knew, though, that he was no blushing virgin. It was her. _She_ was doing this to him. Lizzie didn’t know if that made her feel sad or powerful. Regardless, she continued. Her fingers came up to loosen his tie, stepping in close so that their hips were almost touching. She could feel the heat pouring off of him and felt her own heat start to grow in an echo of his. “Lizzie, you should stop.” But Red made no move to stop her, so Lizzie continued. The tie was pulled off and she started on his shirt. He wore layer after layer, maybe in response to what had happened to him or maybe because that was his style. Regardless, it was taking forever to get through all the layers. She was starting to see skin, though. At his throat, down to his undershirt, Red was flushed. 

When she peeled his shirt off, she could see the edges of the burns on his shoulders. Red looked away when her fingers touched the puckered flesh. “Don’t,” she told him. Lizzie kissed his shoulder, her fingers running over the burns on the backs of his arms. Red’s fingers were twitching and Lizzie felt how much he wanted to touch her radiating out of every pore in the man’s body. That was really quite lovely. “You can touch me,” she told him softly as her hand traveled down to his wrist. “Do you want to?” 

“More than anything,” Red confessed as he turned her hand over to stroke the burn on her wrist. 

“Then touch me.” She ran her fingers up to the inside of his elbow, stroking the soft skin and making him shiver. Still, he didn’t touch her. “Are you afraid?” 

“… more than any other moment in my life,” Red confessed quietly. Instead of lust or love, though, she saw pain. It hurt him to feel this way. He thought it was wrong and Lizzie wasn’t for that. 

“Of me?” He nodded. “I’m not afraid of you.” Her fingers moved to the hem of his undershirt, the last layer between her and his burns. Red kept his arms at his sides as she pulled it up and off over his head. Lizzie’s fingers moved over his shoulders, now that there was no barrier. It showed a line of scar tissue knotted int his skin. “How long were you in the hospital?” Lizzie’s fingers moved to his sides. Red wasn’t in amazing shape, but he wasn’t a slouch. He might have lots of wine and calorie-laden meals, but he also ran his ass off quite often. 

“I didn’t go.” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Her fingers came to a gap on his side, just under his ribcage. She wrinkled her brow as she noticed it. Lizzie wasn’t having a memory so much as seeing her burn lined up against that gap. She was grateful that she’d walked around behind him. The gap on his side matched the size of a child’s arm, the size of her burn. Red had literally used his body to shield her. Lizzie tried to wrap her brain around it and failed as her fingers moved over the tissue. “Mobile hospital?” Red nodded. Lizzie’s fingers moved up his spine and into the hair at the nape of his neck. She rubbed, thumb on one side of his skull, fingers on the other. “Would you have ever told me?” Red immediately shook his head. Lizzie immediately felt the pit of guilt. 

“What would you do if I asked you to come to bed right now?” Lizzie made her way around to face him, her fingers lingering over that strip of skin where her arm had clearly slipped out from his protection all those years ago. Lizzie had never been more grateful to be facing a man because Red was really good at hiding his emotions. If she really observed him, though, she could see it. There was a deep flash of arousal as his eyes dilated at the thought. “Red,” her fingers ran down the middle of his chest. He was vibrating with energy, looking just over her shoulder. His fingers twitched and he just barely brushed Lizzie’s fingers. She let out a little whimper that made his eyes shoot over to her. The feeling he pulled up in her made every cell dilate. 

The look in his eyes was half predatory, half adoring. Lizzie had never been looked at the way he was looking at her. The way he looked at her and appreciated her was unlike anything she’d experienced in her lifetime and she doubted that she’d ever feel this desired ever again. “This is a stress reaction.” 

Lizzie shrugged but didn’t move away. “Probably, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you.” Red was struggling so Lizzie decided to help him. She slid her hand slowly up his chest and over his shoulder. She gave him all the time in the world, but as long as Lizzie was driving, Red wasn’t putting on the breaks. Her fingers cupped the back of his neck and Lizzie slowly pressed herself into him. Those scant inches she’d given him before were no more. Her body pressed into his and Red made a guttural noise that made her knees go weak for a moment. That was all the prompting Red needed. 

His hands finally moved, one coming to cup Lizzie at the small of her back, pulling her in even tighter. The other sunk into her hair as their lips finally introduced themselves. He didn’t give her a chance to catch her breath, taking the kiss quite forcefully for a man who’d been stock still for the last ten minutes. Lizzie lost track of her thoughts as Red controlled the kiss. It started out fierce and mellowed into a deep kiss that left them forehead to forehead, panting to catch their breath after. “Lizzie.” Sometimes when he said her name, it cut right through her. Lizzie could feel the wash of arousal hit low and bloom across her stomach. Lizzie planted kisses down his collar bone, feeling where it had been broken and paying a little extra attention to the spot. 

The bunching of her blouse was what caught Lizzie’s attention and pulled her from running her lips and teeth up and down Red’s neck. She pulled back enough to start unbuttoning her shirt, keeping her mouth in contact with his shoulder because Red had gasped her name. She liked that very much and wanted a repeat. When the buttons were undone, Red’s hands slipped inside and pushed it down over her shoulders and off into a pool of fabric on the floor. His eyes devoured her, stepping back only enough to take her in. Every place he touched her bare skin left Elizabeth’s nerves on fire. He watched as Lizzie reached behind, unhooking her bra. She didn’t let it drop right away, crossing her arms to keep it in place even as the straps fell down off her shoulders. 

Red seemed to appreciate the little show and reached out to run his fingers down her collar bone and over her shoulder to the strap hanging at her bicep. “We shouldn’t do this,” he cautioned even as his fingers were following the strap back to the cup of her bra then to Lizzie’s arms, slowly uncrossing them. She let the fabric fall so it would give him peaks of her skin first. Red, mesmerized as he was, didn’t notice she was letting quite a bit of time pass. Her eyes took in the sight of him. He was unguarded for the moment, caught up in her slowly revealing herself to him. Red reached up, running his hand up her side so his thumb could run under the fabric even as it was coming off. Lizzie was breathless all of a sudden, and her smart ass answer faded away. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe this was playing with fire. It might just be stress, but the way her panties were slipping against her skin right now, meant it was getting to her. It wasn’t just the touch, the heat. It was him. Lizzie finally dropped her arms, letting the fabric hit the ground and watching as Red got his first real look at her breasts. He was close, holding onto her still, and he watched as his thumb stroked the soft skin all the way to her nipple. He didn’t touch it, just got close enough to suggest the touch. He wasn’t even attempting to hide his desire, pressing himself into her thigh now. They were both naked to the waist, but it was growing ever more clear to Lizzie that it was still very early in the night and Red was a night owl. His head dipped down and Lizzie moaned as his soft lips rubbed down his clavicle then under the swell of one breast. “Red…. God.” Her fingers ran through the short hair at the back of his head, pulling him a little closer. 

Red’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up onto the tips of her toes as his head moved so he could wrap his mouth around her nipple. Lizzie gasped and her nails dug into his shoulders. She could feel the crinkled scars under her fingertips, but she could also feel smooth patches where he might still be able to feel a little. She traced over one of those areas until she got a shudder from Red. “You can feel that.” His eyes skated up from where they’d been focused on her lips so he could give her a curt little nod. Lizzie leaned in to take another kiss, starting slow and sweet and ending with them forehead-to-forehead. “Is it ok?” Red nodded again and Lizzie’s fingers moved up and down the ruined skin, watching his expression change as she hit little patches that could feel her touch. 

Red’s fingers caressed the outside of her breast, then slipped down her side to her hip. “You are far too beautiful and far too intelligent to be doing this,” he told her with a raise of his brow. 

“And yet here we are, Red.” Her fingers caressed the back of his neck before she casually piled her arms around his neck. “And all I can think about is taking you to bed.” His hands ran down her sides to her hips again, fingers itching against the fabric of her pants. He wouldn’t take them off, so Lizzie did, unfastening and pushing them down on her hips. Red caught them and slowly sunk down, lips kissing her freshly exposed skin across her thigh and waist. Red actually got down on his knees and helped Lizzie out of her pants, setting them aside as his hands ran over her flesh, thumbs kneading until she sighed. 

Lizzie leaned back against the counter as Red’s mouth worked on her skin. She had no idea exactly what it was he was doing, but it felt like he was lighting her muscles up from the inside out. The shyness had faded away entirely and now that Red was in it, it appeared he was unconcerned about earlier worries. She came up short, gasping deeply when Red’s mouth ran along the elastic of her panties right between her thighs. “God.” Lizzie’s hand gripped the counter behind her hard, watching as Red’s hands moved to her panties and slowly drew them down her legs. When his hands moved their way back up, his mouth close in tow, that Lizzie actually pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the counter. 

The height worked, and Red moaned openly when she spread her legs for him. His thumbs worked against the insides of her thighs, finding all the pressure points that left her hips rolling for him. Red was not shy once he began to kiss her thighs. His hands seemed to be learning every bit of her body while his mouth was entirely focused on the high insides of her thighs, avoiding anything higher for the time being. She let out soft moans as his lips sucked and his teeth nibbled. Finally, once Lizzie was shifting and jumping under every touch, he slipped the fabric and revealed her entire body. Red’s groan felt like it shot right into her arousal until Lizzie could barely breathe. The weight of his gaze was crushing even as his fingers moved to her folds, gently peeling her open. 

Her heart was pounding out of control as Red’s mouth ran over her for the first time. She let out a desperate moan when he touched her clit a little too roughly, fingers digging into his shoulders. Red was fearless once he tasted her, pushing for every sound he could pull out of Lizzie, or at least that was what it felt like. 

His thumbs spread her gently, laving long swipes of his tongue up and down her folds. “Red… God,” Lizzie’s toes were curling with every swipe but it wasn’t until he grabbed her around the waist and yanked her close that Lizzie really understood how good Red was at this. He treated her to the kind of breathless, giggling pleasure that made her blood feel carbonated and her wetness dribble down his chin. At one point he had his arms wrapped so tightly that she couldn’t get away. Red held her in place and devoured her until Lizzie begged him to stop. Even then, he just changed his assault from outright to little sneak attacks that caught her off guard and sparked off tiny aftershocks. 

Lizzie caught his face in her hands and pulled gently, wanting him closer. He stood slowly, his lips and teeth working over her skin as he went. Red’s mouth lingered over her breast, sucking one nipple until it was a hard peak then going to the other one. His mouth was exceptionally careful, tongue laving across the nipple until she was twisting against him. “Red… please.” She pulled him up to kiss, taking his mouth hard. “Oh my God,” she groaned, nodding at him with a soft smile. Red was even better than she thought he’d be and as she was playfully mouthing over his throat, he penetrated her with the tip of his finger. “Yes,” was all she said with a nod that had him taking advantage of all the wetness he’d worked up in her. Lizzie swung one leg up over his shoulder and Red pushed in, angling her hips so his fingers pushed deep. 

Red worked his finger into her slow, but once it was in, he used a pressure that made Lizzie’s eyes roll up in her head. When he added his thumb to just circle her clit, she was falling apart all over again. She registered at some point that Red looked pleased, that the strained, hurting look he had been giving her was long gone. She appreciated that he had wet stripes of her on his cheeks and chin as he swiped his tongue over her nipple. Red had put everything he had into adoring every inch of her body. A second finger joined and he caught her moan in a kiss that tasted like her mixed with his scent. Lizzie came with their mouths pressed together, moaning his name loudly as his fingers worked with an sureness she’d never experienced.

He held her in tight, his palm pressed in the small of her back so she had nowhere to go. He pushed her hard, his fingers and thumb doing everything he could to work her out of her mind. Lizzie started to pull back, panting hard, but Red kept working her confidently, urging her on with soft words against her throat, with lips grazing her temple. She clamped down around him and Red knew well enough to push in deep and hold her. Sparks exploded behind Lizzie’s eyes and she leaned forward, letting him support her. Red played her body like it was a fine instrument, drawing sounds and vibrations out of her that Liz hadn’t known she could produce. She was limp by the time he withdrew his fingers, not moving anything else away because she really would have fallen. 

Red was hard. She could feel him against the inside of her calf as she tried to catch her breath. “So amazing,” Lizzie whispered to him. Her fingers ran up and down his neck then down his shoulders. “Help me down.” Was all she said once she knew that standing up wouldn’t equal falling down. Red held her tight as he lowered her from the counter, making sure she had her legs under her before he relaxed his grip at all. Her fingers laced in Red’s, and she pulled him into the living room, pushing him gently into the large armchair near the window. 

Red was mute once again, his fingers gripping the arm of the chair as Lizzie sunk down in his lap. She knelt over him, straddling him before she started to work on his belt. Red didn’t stop her this time. Hell, Red seemed almost relieved by the fact that this was going to happen. It was like there was a weight off his shoulders as his hands traveled over her body. “Your breasts are a work of art,” Red told Lizzie quietly. He cupped one as his other hand stroked through her hair. “So perfectly proportioned to your body, the right weight….” He leaned in, pulling her close so he could suck on her nipple until she moaned. “The beauty of a perfect natural breast,” Red proclaimed as he reached between her thighs again. 

“No.” He pulled back immediately, hands almost going up in surrender. “It’s your turn and you’re going to let me suck your cock.” Red’s eyes flared open, pupils blowing when she spoke like that. “You’re going to sit right there and watch while I get you hard and ready. You’ve felt me with your tongue and your fingers,” she settled down on him, rubbing her wet folds over the hard outline of his cock through his pants. It was apparent that Red was struggling to keep himself from going too far, but her grind made him lose a little control because he grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder. “That’s it, Red.” 

His hands cupped her ass, rocking up into her as she kissed him and fought with his belt. Soon Lizzie had him out. It registered at once how heavy Red’s cock was. She gave it a few strokes, feeling him fill out under her touches as Lizzie got the lay of the land. Her thumb worked over the wide head and Lizzie looked down to see what she was dealing with. Unsurprisingly, Red had a big cock. Lizzie hadn’t realized just how big, though, until she started to work him up. No wonder he had to be that good at oral. If he ever had a hope of getting into a woman, he’d have to work her up big time. That just helped Lizzie get a grip on how gone for him she was right now. She thought about just sitting down on him, pushing her body to devour him. But she’d promised more than to just take what she wanted from the situation. 

Lizzie sunk down onto her knees, looking up at Red with a little smile. “You’re big.” Red smirked a little and she leaned in to kiss the man as she got out of his lap and onto her knees. Lizzie picked his cock up, watching the way the muscles of his belly and hips tightened. Red wasn’t in terrible shape, but he was a middle aged man. She could see the edges of his burns now and then, but mostly Lizzie focused on running her mouth over his chest and her hands over his thighs or around his cock. Lizzie worked him up slowly until Red was nice and hard in her hand before she ever wrapped her mouth around him. 

Oral wasn’t exactly her favorite thing in the world, but it wasn’t fair to expect it if she wouldn’t give. She held his eyes as her mouth wrapped around his cock the first time. His deep blue eyes gave all of his secrets away. He’d held himself in so tightly until now, had been so careful. And now he was trusting her. What was worse, he was trusting himself. Lizzie knew that was hard for him, so she was going to make the trust he was extending worthwhile. “Elizabeth.” Red groaned her full name, making Lizzie’s folds swim with a new flush of wetness. His voice was so dark, so deep, that she could almost feel it like the string of a bass plucked hard. He reverberated through her bones as he called her name again and sunk his fingers into her hair. 

Red wasn’t pulling her hair, but he was controlling the way she moved her head. He was more guiding than anything, but there was an edge of tension, an edge of roughness that Lizzie liked. It made sucking cock better because it was sucking _his_ cock. His eyes were devouring her, taking in every inch of her skin. She wasn’t watching him, more she could feel the weight of his gaze on her skin. Red reached down, taking one of her hands so they could lace their fingers together, something she found both soothing and incredibly endearing. “I want you.” It was the most open, the most honest he’d been with her in all of this, so how could Lizzie deny him. Her mouth slid up and off his cock with an obscene pop that made Red jump. 

She crawled back up into his lap, grateful when his hands gripped her waist and pulled her in close. Red’s mouth went immediately to her breast, sucking at the nipple as two fingers reentered her. She cried out for him and pushed down on his fingers, Lizzie’s eyes closing tight. They kissed as he stretched her, taking his time, but not treating her like she was going to break. “Red, please.” she knew he would have gone on if she let him and as he was lining up to push into her, Lizzie thought maybe she should have. But then he was inside and all she could do was gasp and grab his shoulders. Her thighs were tight, keeping her still with just the head inside, needing to catch her breath already. 

Red didn’t push her, just stroked low on her back and down to her thighs as she sunk down into his lap. Red held her close, kissing her as Lizzie took shallow little breaths high in her chest. “You are heaven itself,” Red praised, his lips caressing Lizzie’s cheek. “Beauty and light, and so much soft skin.” His mouth moved to her throat and Lizzie finally felt the ability to move, pulling up and then down again slowly just to get used to the invasion. Soon enough, though, he was moving in her slow and even, Lizzie keeping the pace for them as she bounced slowly. Red was focused on her throat and Lizzie was focused on the way he filled her, pressed deep inside, almost too deep. 

Lizzie worked herself up and down for awhile, trembling when one of Red’s hands moved in to stroke her clit with the movement. Soon he had to hold onto her as she came, pulling Lizzie close as her thighs trembled and her hips jumped. “Red… Jesus… just….” She pulled up a little, smiling. “Who would have known?” He gave her a wry smile as she let him slip out of her, giving them both a break. Red didn’t seem like he was eager to finish, so she reached down to stroke him every once in awhile, just keeping him nice and hard. 

“I want to taste you again.” Lizzie’s brows knitted together but she didn’t resist as he pulled her up to her feet, standing on the cushion of the chair. It gave him just the right height for her to press down into his face if he slid down just a bit. Lizzie wasn’t prepared for him to pull her down on his face hard, practically suffocating him. From the way his cock was jumping in his lap, though, he was enjoying himself. She was game for this if it was what he wanted, so Lizzie ground herself down into his face as he drove his tongue inside. Red was groaning, his hand reaching down to stroke his cock from time to time. 

She felt him push her back just a little and Lizzie stepped down, going to sit on his lap once more. “Take me to your bed, Elizabeth.” It was clear from the way he said it that Red needed her to lead again. She stepped back and helped him get to his feet. Lizzie kissed him for a little while, rubbing against him as they pressed together teasing Red as she caught her breath for a moment. Once she was sure she wasn’t too lightheaded to walk, Lizzie took Red’s hand and led him down the hallway. Her bed was a mess, but that didn’t matter, Red laid her down after sweeping the blankets all to one side. In seconds she was on her back with her thighs spread waiting for him to close the gap. Red used one hand to finger her as the other stroked his cock, fluffing himself up a bit. The thing that pushed it for Lizzie was the way he sucked her toes and nibbled her instep as he did that. 

“Red… Please.” Lizzie wrapped her legs around him, pulling Red in close as she reached down to get him in the right position. “Please.” Red seemed to need no more convincing. He pushed into Lizzie in one slow progression. She pulled her knees up to her chest , Red spreading them wide as he started to move. All she could think about was how deep he was. If she sucked her stomach in even more, she could feel his outline with the heel of her hand. Red seemed to find that incredibly arousing as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Lizzie gasped as their skin slapped together and all she could do was grasp him desperately with thighs and arms. She started to outright howl for Red soon after, unable to form entire thoughts as Red had her hard. 

Lizzie could see in his face that he was struggling to control himself, and to think that there was more behind the control he was showing set off sparks behind LIzzie’s eyes. Red picked that moment to kiss her, sucking the breath from her lungs and making Lizzie’s vision go blurry around the edges. “Red… yes.” She felt the palm of his hand press up high over her clit, pulling the skin so every thrust he made rocked her clit. Lizzie digressed into cursing and half words as Red placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of her clit and let the rocking take care of the rest. 

She had no idea how long it was until she stopped cumming, but when she did, she saw stars behind her eyes and that Red was on the brink. She was supposed to say words, but she couldn’t, so Lizzie just kissed him and wrapped her legs tight around his waist as his thrusts became erratic. She was still getting rocked by aftershocks hard enough to make him groan when they happened, and his ever more needy thrusts were hitting all the right spots. Red had every cell in her body on fire, and she had never felt more alive. He tried to withdraw, but Lizzie leaned up and whispered the four words men adored so much. “I’m on the pill.” 

That gave him the license to finish deep in her, washing Lizzie’s insides with a flush of his seed and her outsides with a groan that rumbled her skin with its depth. Red collapsed on her when he finished, panting even as his hips tried to start up again. When he was capable of disengaging, Red rolled off and onto his back, smiling as Lizzie came up to snuggle in at his side. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the crown of her head while they lay there and caught their breath. “You are a marvel and a mystery, Elizabeth.” His fingers skated over her side and down to her folds, rubbing until she started to squirm and pull away. “I could spend days learning your body.” 

Lizzie smiled, kissing his bicep. “But it only took you one time to master it.” Red relaxed, stroking his fingers through her hair as they both came down. He drifted off and Lizzie kept watch at his side, exploring the edges of his burns with her fingertips. What would have happened to her if he wasn’t there? What would happen now if he weren’t at her side? It was a question Lizzie didn’t want to ponder so she just squeezed Red a little so he’d wake enough to touch her and remind her that she was alive and ok and that he had her back. It was a lot for a sleepy squeeze to convey, but it was always like that with Red. The littlest things meant the most.


End file.
